You've Stolen My Heart
by skipxforward
Summary: In which Hinata thought Sasuke didn't like her anymore, and Ino decided to give her a hand. High school!AU, crack-ish, fail fluff. A birthday fic for Yukina Aizawa.


Title: You've Stolen My Heart

Rating: PG13 (T)

Pairing: Sasuke U./ Hinata H.

Summary: In which Hinata thought Sasuke didn't like her anymore, and Ino decided to give her a hand. High school!AU, crack-ish, (fail) fluff.

_**. . .  
**_

_**A birthday fic for Yukina Aizawa**_

_**. . .  
**_

"You're kidding, right?" Ino lifted one of her eyebrows, things were getting amusing, yet confusing at the same time.

"I-i'm serious, Ino-chan..." Hinata whined, desperateness tracing her voice.

"Like, dead serious? This isn't an April Mop joke, isn't it?"

"Man, can't you notice her speaking tone? She has gone beyond dead serious by a few minutes ago. **You** are the one who isn't serious," Sakura rolled her eyes.

Ino was confused for real. Hyuuga Hinata was known for being a calm and tactful girl, yet here she was, sitting in front of her, begging her - Yamanaka Ino, of all people - for help. What kind of help did Hinata beg for?

_'How to make a certain Uchiha Sasuke seems entertained - or at least, smiled.'_

Sasuke was never a romantic boy to begin with, but what made it worse was the fact that his daily expression made him looked like he was angry twenty four seven. Hinata was more than sure that the last time he smiled in front of her was like 8 months ago, when they commited their relationship. Sure, he sometimes smirked once in a while, but Hinata never counted it as 'smile'. And Hinata, being a paranoid person she was, questioned Sasuke's interest in her.

She remembered how Naruto once told her to get rid of any worries about it.

_**"It's his default face anyway,"**_ Naruto's words kept on ringing in her head, _**"Wouldn't it be scary if he went all happy like Lee? Hey, that rhymes!"**_

Naruto and his random words just never failed to make her chuckled. Unfortunately, it didn't stop her insecurities from growing.

**. . .**

"Lack of expression has always been Sasuke's disadvantage." Ino stared at the subject of their conversation, who was talking with his friends at the other corner of the cafetaria. "And I can't change it, sorry." The blonde shook her head. Hinata bit her lower lip. If Ino couldn't help her, she didn't know who could.

"But, maybe you can help me changing his expression?"

The Hyuuga heiress blinked. "M-me? Help you what?"

"Give me your ear; I'll tell you a plan." Ino smirked.

Sakura shook her head. _'Hinata is so going to be corrupted...'_

_**. . .**  
_

"...Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn?"

And there she was, sitting with Sasuke - who was reading a novel - at their usual place behind the school, trying to execute _'the plan'._

* * *

_**"Just follow my instruction, OK?"**_

_**"Pig, tell me you're just kidding." Sakura threw a horror gaze at Ino.**_

_**"No. This is final. Do it... Or not at all."**_

_**"Don't worry Sakura-chan, I will... Survive?" Hinata wasn't sure if she could do it herself.**_

_**"You will, Hinata, you will. Now, go meet him, and make him puking rainbows or glitters! Both will be better, though." Ino gave Hinata a very wide smile.**_

* * *

Their conversations were still booming inside her brain. She hesitated; should she do it? Sasuke might thought she was crazy or what...

_"Do it... Or not at all."_

"Sasuke-kun, you..."

"Hn?" His eyes were still focused on the novel.

"Y-you've stolen my heart-" Sasuke's head shot up.

"- so I demand you to give me yours... In exchange of mine."

"Hinata." He closed the gap between their bodies, and lifted her chin.

The onyx eyes meet lavender orbs. There's still no smile on his face, though... Hinata failed. _'I failed,'_ she thought, _'I'm such fool, I should have known this isn't going to wo-'_

Every train of thoughts in Hinata's head just stopped when Sasuke's tender lips mer hers. The kiss was short, but... Sweet. Hinata felt her face getting hot, and she blushed hard.

"Who dared to teach you that kind of sentence?!" Sasuke asked after he pulled away.

"I-ino-chan?" Hinata cringed.

"Listen, Hinata." Sasuke cupped Hinata's cheek. "You shouldn't have demanded me to give my heart to you..."

Sasuke planted another short kiss on her lips. And he smiled - it's definitely the most beautiful smile Hinata had ever seen. Her face turned into seven shades of red.

"... because I've given it to you since a long time ago."

**. . .**

"Ewww, I never knew that he had such a greasy side like that..." A blonde girl fake-vomited behind the wall of their school.

Her pink-headed partner rolled her green eyes. "At least now Hinata knows that he loves her so much; he's just bad at showing his feelings in public."

* * *

**A/N: The fluff is sooo fail -_-" I'm sorry… By the way, new author here… Nice to meet you all ;] Sorry for any mistake (grammar/ vocab/ everything), I DID re-read this twice, but… I did it on my phone -_-" Plus English isn't my 1****st**** languange. Once again, I'm sorry… And thank you for reading!**


End file.
